


【KS】Lover's coffee toffee

by smilemarbles



Category: krist / singto, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Krist Perawat x Singto Prachaya, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【KS】Lover's coffee toffee

Singto Prachaya 的戀情就跟他的人設一樣耐人尋味，從小到大，對戀情沒有慾望的他甚至被母上大人說過就算是喜歡男生也沒有關係，事實如同父母所說的糟糕嗎？其實不然，如果要說他受歡迎的程度估計可以譜出一本言情小說般精彩，高中時候甚至有同班女生為了他跟隔壁班的女同學打架，但做為事件中人，一如往常的態度讓他在男生的眼裡更加為討厭，單然，欺負他是不存在的，畢竟是被全校女性生物崇拜的角色。上了大學之後魅力不減，可，繁複的期末報告與作業讓他淪為一个跟论文不停努力奋斗，向上努力的好青年，Singto Prachaya的名字仍然跟他那张脸被印在学校招生海报一样精彩，大三的论文期末报告尾声，在出席了一次摄影展剪彩又一个明星的写真集侧拍后，濒临破表的体力就跟他的精神状态一样不集中，当然，生活还是要过、饭还是要吃的，更何况他今天只要把剩下的一页论文打完并按下发送键他就解脱了。  
   
喝了一半的橘子汽水在桌上冒着泡泡，橘黄色的色素带着人工合成的甘甜，其实他不是很喜欢这种味道，但碳酸让他醒脑，就跟咖啡一样，支撑着他没日没夜的工作与应付大学的忙碌生活也已足够，想到了这里，拿下自己的黑框眼镜并且闭目养神，要不是因为自己脑袋还有一个空间放着他的爱人，或许他在这场论文战争中仍因为交不出作业而暴毙也说不定。  
随手点开校园网络上的论坛，热门的话题卷标必定有他跟某人扯在一块，这不，刚想到那个撒娇的脸电话就打了过来，手机上显示着Krist Perawat并且附带一个笑脸，这小子，估计是在自己宿舍装了针孔摄影机还是什么，让人感觉奇妙的巧合总让Singto感觉到不可思议。  
   
揉揉自己的脸颊放松后认命的接起电话，电话那头奶声奶气的声音无不是对自己冷漠的控诉，常言道，狮子座这种人，只要活在自己的世界都带着一颗玻璃易碎的心，Singto觉得自己亦是如此，姑且不论他到底是怎么跟Krist Perawat这个天生就自恋、高冷、懒惰又是校园出名外貌协会会长的懒惰鬼在一起，但是Singto得承认，作为经济学院的系草，其实他的小狼狗长相也算是挺好看的，尤其是在迎新送旧的活动上愉快打着架子鼓的时候，四周围的尖叫声直接盖过他想要翻白眼的心情，如果他们知道Perawat先生是个多么欠揍的无赖。  
   
硬要说仔细的话，只要胃口大开就停不下来的Perawat，似乎更像被自己过度宠溺出来的。  
有些口嫌体正直的抱怨像是直球打脸，当然，Prachaya先生严厉拒绝承认这种事情。  
   
意识再回到现在的对话上，「P什么时候才要把房间卡还我，不能因为我会做点什么事情就把我的卡收走，你的狗狗都要饿死了P。」，电话那头有点吵，似乎是在食堂，抬头看看墙上的时钟也是快到下午一点了而他还没吃，纵使疲惫使他昏昏欲睡，但对于伟大的校园先生而言，适时的安抚小奶狗不外乎是件好事，当然，他可没忽略某人言语中的暗示是什么。  
   
将房门卡塞在自己嘱咐过的地毯下，大三的宿舍离食堂还有段距离，算了算，移动时间与无赖Perawat先生会不会偷袭的机率，拿着浴巾并且拖着疲惫身躯的Prachaya先生还是决定自己先到浴室洗个澡再做其他打算，热水带走了他的疲劳与黏腻，带着一身清爽模样走出了浴室并且先发送论文后，早已经困到眼皮撑不住的他，裹着一件白衬衫就睡倒在床上，迷迷糊糊前他想着自己下半身到底要不要穿这件事，反正等等来的人只有Perawat，在这之前还是让好好先补个眠再说吧，毕竟，某人可是已经忍不住想冲进这个地方好好撒娇。

  
   
＊＊

  
   
喝着学妹递来的粉红奶冻，在嘴里化开的感觉是沁入鼻息的甜腻，作为公认的系草以及『最想要厚脸皮跟他要电话排行榜』榜首的男人，Perawat的脸上除了大众认同的笑脸以外大概就是方才的委屈了，想起当初追求学长的辛酸，赖皮糖Perawat就忍不住抱怨，在第一次见面就觉得自己犯花痴的他，对上学长那双自带星星效果的眼睛，伶牙俐齿的自己，第一次感到词穷并且结结巴巴的说着学长你好帅这种庸俗到不行的话，高冷又难以靠近的学长，跟学校每个女生都保持着绅士的距离，就连他去旁听的课程上教授的老师也是，姑且不论什么点名上台是为了让大家看看他学长主持的能力，一转身就当起《天生一对》的女主角，老师你确定你不是因为意乱情迷还是你找不到借口吗？第一次感觉到內心有點力不从心的Krist Perawat，吃起飞醋也很一回事。  
   
事实证明，恋爱是有让人异常盲目的程度，更可笑的是，第一次追求对象被打了退堂鼓的Perawat，就像是怎样也不阻止他的前进似的，在一个约法三章的套路展开后，锲而不舍的死缠烂打，在十月份他的生日之前，终于，高冷的学长对他点头表示“你这么想操我也得看你有没有本事”而追求成功，但事实并非他想象的那样美好，他们交往了三个月都还没上到本垒，尤其是他知道某人的科系忙起来连人都看不到的时候，经济学系的系草先生欲哭无泪的只能自尝委屈。  
   
永不击退的Perawat先生，内心其实非常糟糕的幻想过，就算如果是被提出了自己屈服于Prachaya先生的身下疼爱的话，那他估计也是会抱着枕头过度的害羞，当然，他更喜欢Prachaya先生用柔软又慵懒的嗓音叫着他Krist，他们第一次接吻的时候是在交往的夏天结束尾巴的时候，对情侣就应该去动物园这件信深信不疑的学弟，在大学放暑假的第二个礼拜，带着他的学长，兴致勃勃来到了动物园，曾经何时做为一个Perawat，Krist来之前甚至做了什么在长颈鹿面前接吻就会幸福甜蜜这种傻八卦，但他就是信了，姑且不论是因为自己真的很喜欢庸俗的浪漫，还是约会本来就是需要小套路，当他开始假装扯淡的吃起咖啡太妃并且说起这件事的时候，他的学长 ，只有他看过的可爱模样甚至撸猫会装可爱的学长Prachaya先生，就这么诺无旁人的在长颈鹿面前，拉住了他的衣领亲吻了他，如果不要论那个放在他衣角上故作镇定的手指，跟自己像只红屁股猴子般已经炸红的脸，反入为主的接吻让他一下子当了机又跟着重启，在嘴里的味道跟着彼此唾液混和出害羞的写实，放松后的氛围让两个人在树荫下无我的亲吻着，直到反复对方的喙吻亲上了，害羞的爆炸烟花才彻底地从方才的高潮瞬间坠落。  
   
在夕阳余晖柔软温暖的日落中被身影垄罩的另一个人，看不见清楚的面容却看见闪烁眼眸的星光，这或许就是爱吧，不自觉握紧对方的手，当然，手里的温度是确定的，曖昧的氣氛也是確定的，縱使臨時停車是有點說不過去但沒關係，來日方長啊。.  
   
想起那天后两个红到不行的脸还要故做镇定，Perawat往宿舍的脚步就更轻快了。

  
   
＊＊

  
   
见到学长的第一句话要说什么，蹲在宿舍门口找着上次过夜后学长给自己的房门卡，掀开地毯看到放在保护膜上的房门卡，轻轻刷咖推门进去，房间安静无声，甚至连应该坐在笔电面前打报告的人影也不见踪迹，关上门走过浴室后，映入眼帘的人影已经倒在床上安静无声地睡觉，Perawat不得不倒吸一口气，作为一个良好青年、帅气的Perawat，他实在不是很想忽略某人睡觉只穿着上半身衬衫就卷曲在床铺上，也不知道是不是习惯性剃毛所以腰部以下的腿看起来仍算光滑，这样的冲击让人不得不吞咽了口水，让自己安静且镇定的看着美景估计是他现在唯一能做的吧，将午餐放在一旁电饭锅并且按下保温，这个时候如果不叫醒学长似乎也可以做点什么，坐在同一侧床边，罪恶感驱使下让Perawat伸出自己的手掌，衬衫下不知道是怎么滋味，学长总是把衣服扣上最上排扣，不论天气多闷热也没看过学长卸下钮扣，是因为禁欲？又或者是因为个人癖好呢？手掌贴上衣襬的一秒前从睡梦中突然睁开眼睛的Prachaya先生表示，要是自己再不醒过来，估计自己可能会被人按在床上拼命地叫着自己Singto也不一定。  
   
小奶狗魔掌难防，一进门就动手的小奶狗估计不是听话的小奶狗，Perawat先生的举动掩盖不了他懒得移动身体的举动，「一进来就动手吗？我不记得我把你饿成这个样子啊？Perawat。」扁扁嘴，挑了对方额头一下，作为一个体力不支的学长，这种时候莫不是最容易擦枪走火的时候，眼刀挨着也不见收回自己的手，你这么贪食你那些粉丝知道吗？他们估计也不知道吧？估计喊着学弟的名字不停Krist、Krist、Krist，也不知道Krist你做为一个优秀学弟Perawat其实脑袋里面除想要在全校园操他的学长我之外，就没有其他起劲的事情也不一定。  
   
「想要我吗？Krist。等、等、等，我是说，Perawat先生，你愿意承认你现在满脑子想要让我，你的学长，你的Prachaya，在你身下呻吟像个没救的狀態是吗？給你三秒思考。」估计是没睡得很深就被吵起来，狮子座咄咄逼人本性显露无遗，嘛，任谁连续三天、每天睡不到三小时都会烦躁的吧，他敢保证对方要是听到自己说句好估计下一秒就脱裤子插进来，不知道为何Singto就是想调戏他，好一个故作镇定、欲盖弥彰，甚至脸红的超级速度还假装自己什么都没有做，要真的是不认识眼前的少年他或许还真的相信了，可他想要逗逗他，非常非常的想。他甚至觉得他们自己都在幻想着占有着彼此的身体，那怕是做些更过分的事情，现在在自己大腿边贴上自己腿根的恋人，他有很多种方法可以让对方沉溺在为所欲为的世界里，那怕接下来的一切都将无所控制，也没有人能在结束之前说停就停。  
   
他相信Perawat先生会明白他的意思，如同他自己，內心叫囂著不想当个好学生模式的Prachaya，那種疲累又得裝成好先生的形象，在Perawat面前根本說不通。

  
   
 ＊＊

   
明明累得很想睡觉，明明身体都没什力气了，欲望的侵入毫无留情地操弄着他，羞耻的跨坐让大腿能够张开到最宽的姿势，将彼此的身体紧紧拥抱，快感并列着胀痛彷佛要将他推向晕眩的海洋，Prachaya这个好先生面具被人赤裸摘下并且抛弃，他感受着自己湿润的头发与渴求的碰触，在小奶狗面前荡然无存的高冷，他只愿意为他打开最真实的自己。  
   
他们第一次做的姿势比他想象的还要羞耻，明明都在气喘吁吁却不愿意停下来休息，下半身彷佛不是自己的开始颤抖，果然承受方都比较耗力吗？被紧紧固定腰身并且强力辗压这种事情对于快要累倒的他还真是甜蜜的折磨，这么想的时候被发现不专心而停下来，「学长这样不专心是什么意思？」，下半身还在体内却操着奶音微怒的问着自己，虽说是自己不好，可他真想吐槽眼前的始作俑者，明明答应自己的妈妈毕业之前都不会跟自己上床的好学弟究竟去哪里，口嫌体正直的傻瓜，明明欲求不满还要装作我是贴心的天秤暖男，这种床上也不愿意吃亏估计是难以消气，但是怎样也没有像现在停止不动更折磨人了。  
   
贴着对方脸颊，难耐的收缩一下下腹，这样的Perawat气鼓鼓也是好可爱，这么想着的下一秒被突如其来的推倒压制在床上，比自己小两岁的体力折腾得他喘不过气，一身衬衫起皱又沾惹了体液，稍微发泄的沾惹上自己校服，偏着脸的那张脸任凭欣赏。  
   
Krist Perawat的確是个小恶魔， 蚕食鲸吞，满意自己在床上做的一切，满脸潮红的Singto Prachaya，只有他能够知道的，不可置信的一切，这对他来说非常管用，趴在他的学长身上简直不能更满足，这或许有毒，或许是他会上瘾，在今天他甚至没有想过自己脑内小黄片会来的如此之快，摸摸学长的脸颊，顺着自己起身并且离开对方身体交换 一个吻，「如果累着我们就去洗个澡吧？我想你可能不喜欢这种黏腻与肮脏。」，懵懵懂懂失神的学长可爱至极，任由他将自己心甘情愿被征服的心情可不是三言两语说得清楚，房间都是做爱过的味道，隔着窗户透过的光线给这个空间保留一点偷窥，在互相交换几个甜蜜的亲吻，相视而笑。  
   
或许等学长醒过来再跟他说今天发生的有趣事情吧，或许他会得到另一个留下来的借口，又或者当他学长知道他怎么想而责怪自己担心也无所谓，拿起床头柜的咖啡太妃任由甜份侵蚀，如果说等会他把学长带进去浴室没有忍不住的话，那他说不定可以得到另一份奖励也不一定。  
   
这种感觉虽然不可能每一次都一样，但是他会记得这种感觉，就像包裹咖啡的太妃糖，在嘴里化开的滋味，带着一点苦又有点甜的交融，总让他情不自禁想吃一口。


End file.
